Belson Noles
Belson Noles is the main antagonist of the 2014 Cartoon Network series Clarence. He is a bully to Clarence and is always jealous of him and strives to be better than him, usually failing, as shown in some episodes. Villainous Acts/Episodes *"A Pretty Great Day With a Girl": The main antagonist of the episode. He spots Clarence hanging out with Amy Gillis, and gets jealous. He starts calling all of his friends to follow them. When he sees Clarence and Amy on top of the Eratic Rock, he threatens them to get down from his rock, and has his freinds toss moss, dirt, and pinecones at them. When Nathan, one of Belson's friends accidentaly hits Amy with a pinecone, he told him to not hit her and hit Clarence instead, which may show that he may have a secret crush on her (though for a short period of time). He does easily succeed when Clarence and Amy decide to stop fighting, since Amy has to go home and eat dinner, but a sweating dirt and moss covered Belson and his friends are too exhausted to celebrate. Belson does redeem himself for a bit and eats a sandwich with Clarence. *"Money Broom Wizard": A minor antagonist role. He picks on Clarence at the arcade and even insults a first-person shooter arcade. During a Lazer-Tag game, he is shown to sadistically continue to lazer blast one of his friends Percy, and it seems like he is the last one standing but Clarence and Jeff are able to beat him when they use their earned lazer and mini disco ball to unintentionally direct the lazer at Belson, causing him to loose and unofficially announce Clarence the winner, to which Belson argues that he is not even playing. *"Clarence's Millions": A minor antagonist role, where he tries to make his own form of currency called "Belson Bucks" to compete with Clarence's "Clarence Dollars", but sees that he is too late and that every one is using real money now. *"Belson's Sleepover": The main antagonist of the episode. Belson invites Clarence and his friends to a sleepover and begins scaring everybody while wearing a hockey mask and using a chainsaw (in a parody of Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th films). *"Straight Illin'": He dared Clarence to eat up 500 deviled eggs, which makes Clarence turned extremely sick that caused the entire school sick. However, while Benson succeeds in getting the whole school turning away from Clarence before his germs spread through the ventilation system, this ultimately backfires on Belson, as the school is forced to close until further notice and all the school celebrate Clarence for indirectly causing to close the school, making him more popular. *"Capture the Flag": The main antagonist of the episode. Belson brainwashes the other kids to take control of the neighborhood's juice boxes. Minions/Friends *Nathan (Friends) *Dustin (Friends) *Percy (Friends) Enemies *Clarence *Jeff *Sumo *Amy Gillis (One time) *Brady *Emilio *Memo *Julien *His mom (At times) Gallery Images transBelson.png|Belson waving his fist at Amy. belson.jpg Belson making fun of Clarence and his friends.png|Belson making fun of Clarence and his friends. Clarence Season 1 Episode 16 still.jpg|Belson with Clarence at the Zoo. A room full of bad boys.png|Belson and his friends in detention. tumblr ndkl366ZbO1tzif85o1 1280.png 677699888.png Dude, the water's cold!!!.png IS ANYONE GOING TO HELP ME.png We got him good now!.png I love you more then Jeff.png|Belson with Clarence in the hospital Clarence kiss Belson.png|I love you, Belson Hey, where you two lovers going.png Trust me, dude!.png Fat boy have no idea what he's in for.png Videos Pranking Clarence Clarence Cartoon Network Clarence Belson Touch Minisode Cartoon Network Questioning Belson Clarence Cartoon Network Clarence Belson Gets a Girlfriend Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Abusers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Envious Category:Wealthy Category:Incompetent Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:Kids Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Rivals Category:On & Off Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Wrathful Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Remorseful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Insecure Category:Karma Houdini Category:Cheater